the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Latour
}} | sortkey = Latour, Jason | subcat = American }} David Jason Latour (born 1977) is an American comic book artist and writer known for his work for Image, Dark Horse, Marvel and DC comics on titles such as Wolverine, Winter Soldier, Southern Bastards and Spider-Gwen. Early life Jason Latour was born in Charlotte, NC and graduated from West Mecklenburg High School. He has a Bachelor's degree from East Carolina University where he also served as the student paper's head illustrator and cartoonist reported his best friend Mehdi Zahed a photographer from Tunisia (http://instagram.com/zahouda). Career Latour minored in art at East Carolina University, graduating in 1999. While at ECU he began his first foray into the comics field with work on his creator owned humor comic strip "4 Seats Left". In late 2004 Latour and writer B. Clay Moore created the short lived series The Expatriate at Image Comics. In 2009, he was hired to illustrate the Vertigo Comics Crime Line graphic novel Noche Roja with Simon Oliver, to be published in 2011, and has since worked as an artist on titles such as the 2010 Marvel miniseries Daredevil: Black & White,Phillips, Dan. "Daredevil: Black and White #1 The Man of Fear gets the Black and White treatment." IGN. August 4, 2010 Wolverine (2010)Melrose, Kevin. "Chain Reactions: Wolverine #1". Comic Book Resources. September 4, 2010 and the critically acclaimed crime series Scalped (Vertigo 2010).Hargro, Carlton. "Comic Review: Scalped No. 43". Creative Loafing Charlotte. November 30, 2010 In 2011 his creator owned long form writing debut, Loose Ends (with artist Chris Brunner), was published by 12 Gauge Comics. Bibliography As artist *''The Expatriate '' #1-4 (with B. Clay Moore, Image Comics, 2005) *''24Seven vol. 2'' (Image Comics, 2007) *''PopGun vol. 1'' (Image Comics, 2007) *''Daredevil Black and White'' #1 (with Peter Milligan, Marvel, 2010 one-shot) *''Wolverine, vol. 4 #1 - The Last Stand of the Silver Samurai- (with Jason Aaron, Marvel, 2010) *Wolverine, vol. 4 #5 - Scorched Earth: Conclusion- (with Jason Aaron, Marvel, 2011) *I Am an Avenger'' #1 - The Books of the Iron Fist- (with Duane Swierczynski, Marvel, 2010) * Scalped #43 (with Jason Aaron DC/Vertigo, 2010) * Noche Roja (with Simon Oliver Vertigo Crime Line OGN DC/Vertigo, 2011) *''Captain America, #616 - Spin- (with Cullen Bunn, Marvel, 2011) *Fear Itself: The Home Front'' #5 - Red/White Blues (with Si Spurrier, Marvel, 2011) *''Wolverine, #309 (with Ivan Brandon, Marvel, 2012) *B.P.R.D. The Pickens County Horror, (with Mike Mignola & Scott Allie, Darkhorse, 2012) *Django Unchained'' (comic adaptation), (with Quentin Tarantino & RM Guera, DC/Vertigo, 2012) *''Sledgehammer 44, (with Mike Mignola & John Arcudi, Darkhorse, 2013) *''Southern Bastards #1-ongoing, (with Jason Aaron, Image, 2014) As writer * Loose Ends (with Chris Brunner & Rico Renzi 12 Gauge Comics, 2011) * Untold Tales of Punisher MAX (with Connor Willumsen Marvel Comics) Marvel Comics, 2012 * A+X #4 (with David Lopez Marvel Comics), 2012 * Winter Soldier #15-19 (with Nic Klein, Marvel Comics), 2013 * Wolverine and the X-Men #1-12 (with Mahmud Asrar, Marvel Comics, 2014) * Original Sin Annual (with Enis Cisic, Marvel Comics, 2014) * Edge of Spider-Verse #2 (with Robbi Rodriguez, Marvel Comics, 2014) * Spider-Gwen #1-5, Vol. 2 #1-34 (with Robbi Rodriguez, Marvel Comics, 2015) Notes References * External links * * *Fiffe, Michel. "WE WANT COMICS TO SURVIVE: The Jason Latour Interview". The Comics Journal. October 6, 2011 *Callahan, Timothy. "TOMORROW'S SUPERSTAR ARTIST: JASON LATOUR". Comic Book Resources. August 2, 2010 *Williams, Brett. "Jason Latour - Recording the Bleed". Surfing The Bleed. September 8, 2010 Category:Living people Category:East Carolina University alumni Category:1977 births Category:Artists from Charlotte, North Carolina